At Being Good
by caitlin.rosling
Summary: Rogue tries to be good but someone is bring out her bad girl side
1. prologue

_Not many people know about Marie's past, and she likes to keep it like that. Just like many people doesn't know that she comes from money. Then again, if you knew and thought about it, it did make a lot of sense as to why she didn't talk about it. _

_It all started when her mom died giving birth to her, and her father couldn't be bother with her so he hired a nanny to take care of her. Marie's nanny's name was Amélie, and she loved that little girl like own. She would spend hours talking to Marie in French, which was only fitting seeing how Amélie is French. When Marie started school, Amélie always tried to get her text books in French. By the time she was 15 years old, Marie was fluent in both English and French. Then came the awful day that Marie's mutation kicked in, her father was so furious that he locked her in her room. Amélie was only to give Marie her school work and food, but she knew that Marie had to get away._

_After two weeks,her father was ranting and raving about how it was a disgrace to the family name to have a mutant in it, and how he was going to take care of it, one way or another. So Amélie did the only thing she thought she could do. She took enough money out without raising any red flags and snuck in her room the next night. _

_Waking Marie up quietly, "oh mon petit chou, vous devez partir d'ici. Il n'est plus sûr. J'ai déjà rempli un sac et vous voici quelque chose pour vous aider." _

_As Marie got dress, she looked at Amélie with a reply, "qu'en est-il madison et vous." Marie didn't want to leave behind Amélie, the woman that she loved like a mother, and her beloved puppy, a white germen shepherd. _

_Amélie looked at her saying, "Maintenant, écoutez, quand vous obtenez un endroit sûr, Madison et je viendrai à toi, d'accord?" Marie nodded and left out the window. Amélie stared after her, whispered, "Soyez sûr mon petit chou," and started to pray for her._

_From there, Marie hitch hike all the way to Canada using the name Rogue. Where she met Logan, then only to be saved by the x-men. She given the ok to call Amélie, and to be able to keep Madison. Rogue was bursting with joy when she called Amélie. As Rogue waited for her to pick up, she could hardly contain her excitement as she heard Amélie voice on the other end. The first thing she did was burst out into tears and said "oh mama, Je vous ai manqué." _

* * *

_I am changing things up a bit. I normally like to have some sort of a guideline when I do a story but this time I am going to try my hand at going against it a little bit. _

_Translation:_

_oh my little cabbage, you must leave here- oh mon petit chou, vous devez partir d'ici_

_It is no longer safe- Il n'est plus sûr_

_I have already packed you a bag and here is something to help you out- J'ai déjà rempli un sac et vous voici quelque chose pour vous aider_

_what about madison and you- qu'en est-il madison et vous_

_Now listen, when you get someplace safe, Madison and I will come to you, ok- Maintenant, écoutez, quand vous obtenez un endroit sûr, Madison et je viendrai à vous, d'accord _

_Be safe my little cabbage- Soyez sûr mon petit chou_

_I missed you- Je vous ai manqué_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery**- Rogue tries to be good but someone is bring out her bad girl side

**Disclaimer-** I do not own X-Men

* * *

Rogue stood waiting outside for Amélie to arrive; she is surprise that the x-men with Logan and the professor came out 5 minutes after her. When Rogue saw the car, she started to lightly bouncing from foot to foot like a little kid from excitement and Scott was shock to see her act that way. Since most of the time she acts well brought up.

As the car came to a stop a young looking women step out and Rogue ran down the steps into her arms crying out "mama, votre ici".

Amélie lift her head and smile and wrap her arms around Rogue and kissed the top of her head. Scott stiffen besides Charles, he was about to react but Charles held him off. Though they all was surprise that she spoke French so well, but it all subsided when they heard clear as day the women Rogue called as mama say "oh mon petit chou, tu m'as manqué". Amélie was bump from behind, and then turn her head and looked at the dog who just sat down as if she just got reprimanded.

Rogue saw her beloved dog and then cried "Madison" and wrapped her arms around the dog neck. She then took a step back and said "mama, this is Logan, storm, Jean, Scott, and the professor Xavier, everyone this is Amélie my mama" with a smile on her face. Amélie took a step forward and said "please to meet you all, my name is Amélie".

Before the others could do or say anything Xavier spook up first by saying "please to meet you Amélie, my name is Charles Xavier, and I would love to have you stay here as a guest". As Charles said this Scott was shocked to say the least, that he burst out loud with a "professor, I don't" was all he got out before he stop and closed his mouth.

Jean knows what Scott was about to say, and on one level she agree with him, Amélie was no mutant that she know of. So in spec Amélie didn't belong here, but on another level she saw how happy Rogue is with her being here, as well as Amélie not being afraid of rogue's mutant power. Though she was quite surprise when she heard Xavier reprimand Scott with a telepathic thought, and to also learn that Amélie is indeed a mutant as well. Just hers is not an ability that is helpful in most cases, although in this case it would be quite helpful with this being a school, that no langue class. As Jean thought this, she also knows she should feel shameful for being judgmental of Amélie, because out of all the abilities out there she wouldn't have thought that Amélie has Omni-linguism, and telepathy, even though it is only with animals and not people.

As rogue is playing, laughing and smiling with Amélie and Madison she didn't know that she was being watched from a distance by a tall red on black eye boy name Remy. He was close enough to hear everything that is being said but far enough away that he won't get caught spying on her. Granted he wouldn't call it spying, he was just gathering information, while trying to figure out why she is call to the thief part of him. Why does he want to watch and keep her safe, like a thief would with the most valuable thing in his life? Also he wants to know why she is immune to his charmed, cause out of all the women he had use it on, it has never failed him before.

Remy was shocked to hear her speak fluent French, as well as calling the women who got out of the car mama. As Remy is watching her, he started to notice little things about rogue that he didn't notice before. Like how her smile just lights up her whole face, like she is glowing. As well as the way the sun is shining on her hair, and how it looks, and the way she speaks. To Remy, her southern accent is thick honey to his ears, and the way she speaks French. It just does things to him. As he is listing all the things that he is starting to notice, he realizes something, that he whispers out loud "mon Dieu, Remy be falling for dis fille".

* * *

votre ici- you're here  
oh mon petit chou, tu m'as manqué- oh my little cabbage, I missed you  
mon Dieu- my god  
fille- girl  
Omni-linguism- Ability to understand any form of language


End file.
